Computing device manufacturers often provide multiple devices with a range of hardware and software capabilities, specifications, and customizations. Each device may have different CPU, GPU, and other architectures. The range of devices provided may be particularly diverse in the mobile space, where a single manufacturer may provide multiple versions of a single device, or a line of devices having similar or related hardware. For example, a cellular device manufacturer may provide a series of devices that have nearly identical hardware, but with minor differences depending on the specific architecture and carrier with which the cellular device will be operating. Similarly, the device manufacturer may provide multiple versions of a single-branded device with different hardware capabilities, such as to provide devices at a range of prices or features.
Computing devices also may access a variety of software through a common platform. For example, mobile devices such as smartphones, tables, and the like may access software applications via an application store. Application stores often have various mechanisms to verify that devices are compatible with the software provided by the store. However, within a set of compatible devices there may be wide variations from a performance standpoint. The wide variations in performance may make it difficult for application and content developers to provide a consistent user experience. There also may be no easy way for an end user to determine the likely performance of a specific device owned by the user, and thus the potential quality of the user experience of digital content on the device.